Conventionally, users of social networking websites connect with other users by posting information about themselves to the network for access by other users. For example, a user may post interests, events, needs, requests, status updates, contact information, and so forth. Users may contact each other and/or review information about each other through a mutually-accepted bidirectional social connection, or in some cases a unidirectional connection based on privacy settings configured by a user.
Large social networking websites have developed systems for tailoring connections between various users, including event calendars, posting feeds, (a.k.a. “news feeds”) and search functionality. However, in many cases it is difficult for users who do not share a direct relationship with one another to connect or view accurate information and postings concerning mutual interests or needs. This is primarily related to the way social networks allow users to store and access user profile and posting data. There is a need for improved systems and methods of indexing, storing, recalling and displaying data relating to user profiles and postings, and improved systems and methods to allow users to easily and accurately search or receive information concerning mutual interests or needs.